Return to Dragonheart
by Shadowlite101
Summary: It's been four years since the fiend Dante was destroyed in the virtual world. Now a new threat has appeared, and even worst has taken Uncle Roger back into the virtual world. Can Macy and David save Uncle Roger from being permanently deleted? This is a revision of the old one R&R and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Dragon heart: A new Beginning

Hey, I just wanted to make a Sequel to the first story I wrote and rewrite the original.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon heart, just my characters.

Chapter 1: Promises and Discovery

As time went on in Bowen's kingdom, the knight himself was growing old and weak over the years. Nearly all who had attended that fated party could remember the night the mysterious maiden named Macy sung her song and then ascended to the heavens, along with the knights Roger and David in a way much like the dragon. Staring at the stars from the balcony, he replays the words the girl had said over and over in his head.

_Never forget what you have seen. We shall be watching you like before and know that we will someday return. Good bye Bowen, Kara and you as well Brother Gilbert and good bye kind people. _ The words seem to enter his ears as the warm summer winds blew by him, blowing his scruffy long white beard and hair that had now called his face home.

"Where have you gone, have you perished as well?" He asks staring at the stars. He couldn't help but wonder if death had all ready stolen the trio and once more taken the girl away in such a violent manner. His comrades in the battle against Einon, Hewe and many of the villagers were now at rest in the graves far to the north of the castle. Even his beloved Kara, had all ready passed away nearly five years ago leaving him with his son, Terris to soon take the throne.

"Father…" A voice said companying the sudden footsteps that came from the darkness behind him. He swiftly turns around to see his son standing there with a frown on his face. For Bowen, staring into his son's face was like staring into a mirror of his former self. His son had grown almost into an exact replica, except for his fiery red hair that he had obtained from his mother. The boy shuffles a little in his boots and the wind blew his red tunic around him gently as he accompanies his father on the balcony.

"Yes my son, what troubles you?" Bowen said scratching his beard. Terris looks up to the stars in wonder, staring also at the constellation Draco with curiosity.

"Father, you have spoken of tales that no man in this kingdom dare speak against. But you wait for someone of which may be deceased. Please will you not rest for me, I worry." Bowen's eyes began to dim as he stares at his son.

"It is good that you care my son, but I am still well enough to stay up." He sighs a little and turns to the stars again. "Though you may be right, she and the others could be gone like the others." A sudden voice began to sing sweetly out in the hall, startling both of them. Terris drew his sword, wondering who could have dared entered the castle so late in the night.

"You've given up on me so easily Bowen? Have you not forgotten the things that have happened to us?" The voice chuckles in a humored manner. Bowen began to smile under the massive beard he had grown over the decades and chuckles as well. Terris glances at his father in confusion.

"No, I have yet to forget what you can do, Macy." He said turning towards the center of the room. In an array of light a hooded white robe figure appears, eyes glistening in the moonlight as she removes the hood and smiles to both of them. Terris gawks at Macy, clutching his chest as the very breath left him at the sight of her. She walks over to both of them, leather boots barely making a sound and gives a slight bow before hugging Bowen.

"It is good to see you old friend, though I must say time has caught up with you." She snickers.

"With age comes wisdom, though for you it is hard to tell whether you are young or old." He chuckles dryly, hugging her back as tightly as he could.

"You…you're the one father spoke of in his stories. The one who was with the dragon Draco…" Terris stutters pointing. She just laughs at this.

"Your son certainly has a way with women."

"Well you do have that effect on people." Bowen said. "But what brings you here after all these years." Her gaze suddenly turns eager and joyous.

"A promise I made those many years ago. To you…and to Draco, it is time." Bowen's right wooly eye brow went up in confusion, until a whisper enters his ears.

'Bowen… you must go to my cave.' His old eyes widen as he stares at Macy now with understanding.

"Terris send word to the stables and tell them to ready the two fastest horses I have." Macy suddenly smiles and waves for the prince to stop go quickly.

"So he has called you back." Bowen said walking with her slowly. She nods supporting Bowen a little, even though he complained about it half way through the walk. Her hand suddenly presses firmly on his chest and glows. Her eyes dart quickly before she answers him with a shaky sigh.

"Yes, and we must hurry and take it to the monastery as soon as possible. I would hate to fail him or you in any way." They soon enter the courtyard and find three horses waiting for them.

"I told the boy two." Bowen growls.

"Let him come, I'm sure he won't get in the way unless he's like you use to be." She said mounting her horse. The men in the courtyard were all glancing at her with curious glances as her marking show more with her cape now somewhat revealing her body. Terris stares as well, but only for a short while when he feels Bowen whack him upside his head.

"We shall be back soon, keep the castle safe." He tells his most trusted guard before ridding off with Macy and his son. They rode quickly, but in silence. Terris never utters a word as each of them turn to each other and nods in some strange communication. His curiosity peaking with each mile they rode as he stares at them. Suddenly they slow and come to a halt, all staring at the huge hole in the side of the mountain. Bowen sighs heavily, remembering when he first came here with the dying son of King Freyne. The second time in anger as he announced his hunt for the dragon he soon called friend. Now here he was once again and for the last time to find something that his long departed friend wanted him to find within its cavernous walls.

"It's been a long time and yet it feels just like yesterday when came to this place. Some thirty years ago in this time." Macy sighs as well, her markings glowing more radiantly as they entered the cave together.

"Ma'am…how is it that you know my father, but you do not look your age?" Terris finally asks. She turns her head to him just as the walk past the bubbling pools of lava. The smell of sulfur suddenly makes him gag a little as he tries to keep up with Bowen and Macy; a smirk on her face as she watches him stumble a bit in the dark.

"Are you sure you really want to know Terris?"

"Yes ma'am…" He said.

"I am not from your world Terris, and to explain the process of why I don't will cause your head to spin and Bowen to give me a very good cursing out." She lifts her left hand and produces a sphere of light from it to help light the way for all of them. She stops and looks into a small corner of the cave she had never seen and tenses up. Bowen watches the markings on her body glow as bright as the ball she had.

"It's over her Bowen." She said excitedly. He quickly comes over and spies a strange scale like door on the wall and removes it, letting it drop out his hands as he stares at the oval object that quiver before him. Macy places her right hand on his shoulder just as he brought the large egg out. Terris froze and stares at the egg in disbelief.

"Impossible…" He gasps. "Shouldn't we destroy it?" Macy and Bowen turn to him with a glare that would kill a man.

"I would not think such things Terris. Should any blade come near him, I shall end them." Macy growls angrily. He is the only reminder of our friend and not all dragons are bad as stories make them out to be." Terris simply backs away remembering what his father said about Macy's temperament.

"You knew of his child didn't you?" Bowen asks. She nods suddenly rubbing the egg.

"I will explain later, when we get to the monastery." She turns to Terris with a gaze that makes him lost for words. "You must return to castle. Once you become king, rule with the same virtues as your father, less you be like Einon and lose your very soul to cruelty and hatred." He suddenly remembers the stories his father spoke, about the boy Einon who grew to become a tyrant. Nodding, they all quickly leave and stop at a fork in the road.

"We shall be fine my son, go now and wait for me." Bowen said. They watch his son ride off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Meeting at the Monastery

I don't own Dragon heart 2, just my characters.

As they rode Macy could feel the life within the egg grow frantic and time was truly against them. Staring at his beard flowing behind him, she snickers loudly to get his attention, causing the former knight to growl at her.

"Bowen you know I can get us there faster without the horses." She said smiling as they rode a little farther. He knew that smile well and was about to say no, when the world suddenly spun wildly around him. It took a while for him to realize he was at the monastery as the dizziness stops.

"I hate it when you do that. Have you forgotten I am an old man now?" He snaps holding his head.

"We don't have much time Bowen, the egg is hatching now." She said feeling the egg she now had in her arms starting to crack and ooze. They stood in the middle of the monastery with all the residence staring at them and the package they were carrying.

"What witchery is this?! Women are not allowed in this monastery, you must leave immediately." A young monk said walking over to her angrily.

"Stand down monk she is with me." Bowen snaps harshly, making the monk back away. "And never call her a witch."

"Bowen, Macy is that you?" A familiar voice calls out to them. They look to see Brother Gilbert on his cane, walking to them as fast as he could, and brown robe ruffling at each waddling step.

"Brother Gilbert." She said with a sigh of relief. They both meet up with him half way and nod happily to him.

"What brings you here old friends?" He asks. "And Macy have you been blessed with child?" Macy glances down at her stomach and laughs revealing the egg from underneath her robe.

"Unless I could lay eggs, Brother Gilbert then no I'm afraid not." Chuckling at her, he quickly leads them to a room where the Abbot and Friar Peter were sitting and talking. Upon seeing Macy they quickly stood up and frown.

"I am sorry my lady, but women are not allowed to be at this monastery." The Abbot said. Brother Gilbert turns to both of them with a scowl and grunts.

"She is an old friend Abbot who is more than welcomed to stay here." He turns to Macy who was trying to really cling to the egg as best she could. "Please set it on the table." He said eager to watch the dragon hatch from its egg and soon enough, the young hatchling appeared coughing up slime and kicking off its shell.

"Well what gender is it?" Brother Gilbert asks looking for any notable signs. She gazes at the now old monk's spotting head and wrinkled face and chuckles, removing her robe completely.

"It's a boy and his name is Drake." She said drying off some of the goo that was on Drake's head with her robe. Drake glances at her and starts to purr and chirp happily to her, flapping his wings a little as she pets his small head and smiles herself. The Abbot and Friar Peter just stare at the two with awe as her markings once more glow brilliantly, blushing even more at the emerald sleeveless top that covered only her chest and skirt that came down only four inches away from her knees. Drake's young scales glowed in the candle light, the copper shine with greens and other colors none thought possible on something living.

"What are you? Surely you cannot be the one Brother Gilbert spoke of?" Friar Peter said. She looks up and smiles warmly, watching them step back a bit.

"Oh but I am, I was here when the monastery was first built. When the war went on with Einon and when Draco sacrificed himself. I was here for that little time and now I have returned to see this little guy." She returns to the purring Drake and creates a piece of meat in which he eats quickly and then hops onto her lap for her to pet him more. "Heaven knows I would spoil you in my world, but you are better off here."

"Macy," Bowen's voice was gruff and stern as he calls her. "Will you tell me how you knew of his child?"

"Of course, it was actually when you and Draco were fighting in that grove that I knew of Drake's existence. After you said you killed the scarred one and how he said that he and she were the last of their kind. I knew then they had a child and that he was now guarding it safely so it would not be destroyed." She explains. Drake was suddenly yawning and curls up in her lap, cuddling close to her for warmth and safety. "Is the dungeon still intact?" They stare at her with unsure glares.

"Well child…Lady Macy…the dungeon is not far from here, but what do you want with it?" The Abbot asks.

"It will be the only place to really hide him. Convert into a place suitable for him to grow and learn. Teach him what you know and do not skim on anything." She said wrapping Drake up in her robe. "And Friar Peter, when your life is near its end you will meet a young monk by the name of Mansel and you shall choose him to watch over Drake."

"I do not believe in such superstitious nonsense. No man or woman can see into the future." Friar Peter said trying to sound unnerved by her prediction.

"You better believe it pal, when she says it, it happens. Now please go and start to prepare." Bowen said. Friar Peter and the Abbot glance away when they see her legs again, asking her to cover them up before they leave with a few other monks to prepare the dungeon.

"Hopefully you will live well young Drake." She sighs.

"He will, I will make sure of it." Brother Gilbert said walking up to her with a kind smile. "Macy you haven't changed a bit." The trio began talking for several hours about how much had changed, even talking about the good old days when times of Bowen's reign were awed by everyone.

"Your spirit and poetry have not changed either Brother Gilbert." Bowen snorts at this and so does she until she looks at the moon high in the starry sky. Both men look at her with a glance of wonder. Age had not come to her and she was still the same as they remembered her to be. Her markings were starting to fade a little as she yawns and looks to the now sleeping dragon that lay peacefully on her lap. "It is late and we should all get some sleep." She said at last. All agree and turn in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Fare thee well

I don't own the Movie, just my characters

Macy awoke just like every morning for the past five days, when the young Drake, eagerly wakes her in the morning with chirps of happiness. She smiles and kisses his snout. In response, he chirps and falls over in the bed making her laugh. His eyes brighten as she suddenly begins to sing for him, causing him to sway side to side while trying to chirp along.

"Come on little guy, the others are waiting for us." She said grabbing him in her arms. He nuzzles her gently and calms down, purring contently and she rubs his head and small stubs that were soon to be horns. _It's amazing to know you will one day someone as small as you will be as big as your father._ She thought passing several of the monks, who bowed slightly to her as she passed. Many of the monks of course, cutting their eyes at her outfit whenever it showed past the covering of her new robe she made that morning. Feeling the sun on her, she sighs continently and Drake chirps happily in the direction Brother Gilbert was coming from, but not seeing Bowen, her concerns grew greatly.

"Good morning Macy, isn't it a wonderful day to be on this earth?" He said taking a deep breath. She nods smiling a little, but her eyes betrayed what she was thinking at the time.

_Where could he be, this isn't like him_. She thought wanting to check on him. Brother Gilbert places a hand on her shoulder and smiles.

"Bowen said he wanted a little peace and quiet this morning before meeting us." Brother Gilbert said noticing how flustered she had become. "Let's have ourselves a little breakfast and chat about our little friend here." With a nod, she enters the kitchen area with him and settles Drake down to his own breakfast before getting hers. They spoke of the things in store for the monastery. Listening to him speak as wildly as he did many years before she couldn't help but feel content and sadden.

"It has flourished well." She said finally. The bells rang loudly to signal others to wake. "I wish I could have been here all those years with you."

"As grandly as you and I made it and I understand you had to leave. But now, I do fear… the foretold prophesy… that comes with him." He said trembling a little. At first, Macy began to speak, but in a language she herself was not accustom to speaking around anyone but Draco, draconian, surprising the monk in the process.

"It basically states: A dragon's heart will doom mankind, when a two tailed come blazes across the night sky. I know the legend well and I also know what is to come, alas you and Bowen shall not be here to see it. But we shall come back as long, as I'm not banned from the monastery Brother Gilbert." She said.

"The gates of this monastery shall be open to you always." He said grabbing her left hand as tightly as he could. "As is Bowen's kingdom I am sure…" He adds in. "Will you stay longer?"

"I can only spare a few more hours, and then I must return to my duties. It will be years in this world before I return again to check on the monastery." Suddenly Drake scrambles up to her and climbs into her lap, eagerly wanting her attention. Eager chirps and squeaks fly out of mouth as she hugs him and tries to calm him down.

"He acts as if you are his mother." Brother Gilbert chuckles. Macy couldn't hold back her laughter, gaining stares from many of the monks once more. "Tell me, what other things Draco had taught you about his race. You've filled many of our books with this knowledge, but I know there are things you still have hidden from me." Her eyes dart for a moment, before she sighs and pets Drake head, which was resting on her chest.

"Draco did teach me Draconian when I was with him. But the other thing he taught me after I had taken some of his pain was…" The Abbot suddenly comes in a bit excited, but covers it up with a cough and turns back to being stern.

"We are done now, please come see our work." He said. They all walk down to the area and see a bed of pillows and silk along with some candles lighting the area. Bookshelves lined the walls and a small writing post stood nearby. "We shall add more Lady Macy, for now this is what we can make."

"It is good work, I never doubted for a second." She said placing the young Drake on the bed. He sniffs the pillows and rips a piece off and swallows it. Seconds later it came up as yellow vomit, nearly the color of his eyes. "At least he knows not to eat the pillows now." Brother Gilbert chuckles. She wipes the remnants of it off his lips with a rag and kisses him gently on his forehead. He falls over with a cheerful chirp and accidently swipes her left shoulder with his tail. She grimaces for a moment, grabbing the wound with her hand. Drake, realizing what he had done started to lick the wound when she stands over him again, chirping sadly as he did this.

"It's all right little one, you meant no harm." She said softly. She gives off on last kiss before saying good bye to him. "I will see you again my little Drake." Her attention turns to the outside world as she rushes out suddenly with Brother Gilbert trying to keep up. She wouldn't slow down until she got to Bowen's room and burst through the door to see him laboring to breathe on the floor, gasping for air and trying to get up, but was too weak to do so. "Oh no…" She gasps helping him up.

"What, you not so use to me being so old?" He said drily. She wasn't smiling at this and lifts him with all her strength.

"Bowen I am taking you home right now." She said sternly. Brother Gilbert suddenly comes in seeing his friend dying in her arms.

"Death comes to claim another." He gasps sadly. She nods and turns to Bowen.

"Come, there is not much time left, once I take him to his bed…" She sobs. In an instant Bowen found himself in his room, soon surrounded by all he loved. Macy, Brother Gilbert and Terris were at his side as he lay dying before them.

"Death draws near for me and yet I look forward to it. To see all who we knew at last greet us at the gates, maybe Draco will greet me there for a moment." Macy rises up, tears clearly flowing from her eyes and on to the dying man's paling face and beard. Bowen wipes them away with a shaking hand and smiles gently.

"I am sorry old friend, I…" She sobs. "Such talk saddens me and I cannot stop what you wish to happen." His hand gently cups her cheek as a few tears come from his eyes.

"Know that I am proud of you and my son more than anything I have accomplished in my lifetime. This time, it will be I who watches over you from the heavens along with the others." He turns to his son, who cries a little. "And I want you to rule with as much mercy and kindness as I showed and taught you my son. Never let the powers of kingship go to your head and never forget the code or else I will have Macy here stop you and she will in more ways than one." His breathe was becoming more laborious than before.

"Bowen…" She cries seeing the fire in his eyes dim as his last breath fades away with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Discussions and Breaking the news

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon heart

"Where am I?" The question sprang from Macy's tongue like a diver from a board. She stares out at the strange glowing world around her feeling as if she was no longer bound to her body, just a soul floating in a heavenly place.

"You are with me Macy." The answer came from the most unlikely person she had not heard from in some time. Turning or what she believed was turning, she saw coming towards her a golden sphere nearly as bright as the sun. Suddenly the familiar form of Draco materializes before her with the hugest smile on his face. The old dragon nuzzles her and wraps a wing around her in a form of a hug. Tears flow heavily from her eyes as she hugs his neck the best she could. Draco hums a little before releasing her from his wing. "It has been too long Macy."

"Yes it has. Draco, am I dead?" She said feeling strange. Draco chuckles his great body heaving as he did so.

"I can sense your weariness Macy and no you are not." He said. Her eyes began to fall to world below them. She was surprise to see all the things happening around at that time, cars driving by, people walking about staring at the stars, oblivious to her and Draco watching them. Sighing loudly, she knew there was no hiding anything from him, he knew her too well.

"Bowen has died and so has the others. I kept my promise to keep him safe, but I didn't think that he would…" Draco's wing was back around her, hugging her tightly to his body.

"It was his time as well as all of those that live, each passes both when it theirs and when it is not."

"Draco…I thought you went to your heaven." She said. He nods still smiling warmly to her.

"I am here, is it not wonderful?" He said.

"Yes, but how is it that I am here? I thought humans weren't allowed to enter the dragons' heaven." She watches as his eyes dances in his head from him chuckling.

"True, but you are….special, you and I are one and we have giving you permission to enter this sanctum. It is truly an honor."

"We…?"

"Yes we youngling." A deeper voice came from behind them as they both turn to see a much larger sphere of white and gold manifest itself into the largest dragon she had ever seen. He was pure gold and easily five times bigger than Draco was now; his great silver eyes piercing her soul as he stares down at her with a gentle smile.

'The Wise One….' She thought unsure of how she knew.

"Yes I am, and I have been watching over you and your world for some time youngling."

"Why am I here wise one?" She asks feeling even smaller compared to him.

"To warn you of the dangers ahead, youngling…" The wise one looks down to the world below and grimaces. "I have wanted to meet you the moment I saw you and Draco meet youngling. A question came to me after watching your feats. You had the power to stop Draco from giving Einon his heart, why did you not do so?" Macy glances to both of them suddenly smiling again.

"I know I did. I could have easily have stopped him from going through with it, but if I did I would have taken something from him that he needed more than anything in the world."

"What would that be youngling?"

"Hope wise one. If I had stopped him, he would have never met Bowen or Kara and Brother Gilbert. He never would have regained what he had lost from being in the darkness for so long and even then I would have deprived him of his chance to earn his way to his heaven." The wise one looks to Draco, who smiles and nuzzles Macy caringly as if she were a hatchling.

"I would have never met you either Macy, let's not forget that." Draco adds in rubbing his cheek to hers.

"Your words are true youngling and you truly have the heart of our kind. Never even in times of old have we seen one like you. And as such a reward is to be given to you." Ushering her forward, Draco watches as the wise one's brought a talon up to her left arm and slowly carves a symbol into her skin. Macy was surprise it didn't hurt, the cutting simply felt as if the dragon was taking a brush to her skin and painting it. When he was done he steps back and blows a small flame on it to seal it in place. "I know you are aware of the dangers Draco's son will have to deal with and I know full well you know the outcome, however, something of your past will bring out something greater than that of Bowen's time from within you. It will be then that you must choose on how you will deal with the matter." Macy glances at both dragons and then at the world below, seeing herself sleeping peacefully in one room while her uncle was busily working on another invention.

"I don't understand what either of you mean but I'll try my best to understand it when the time comes." She said feeling a sudden heaviness slowly creep upon her body.

"I will see you again Macy, please be safe." Draco said as both their forms faded from her vision and into the darkness.

Macy quickly wakes up to find herself in her old room once more. She quickly turns the lights on and glances at her left arm, eyes widening when she saw the mark was actually there.

'It did happen, I haven't gone crazy.' She thought rubbing the mark gently with her fingers. It was beautiful, a golden circle full of old symbol written in dragon runes. She could feel the power that came from it, still pondering why she was marked and what they meant until she remembered her uncle. Rushing out of her room, she spies her Uncle Roger working tirelessly on another invention. His black hair and pinkish face was covered in oil blotches as he tightens a bolt with a wrench. If someone would have told her that her uncle would be looking like a man in his mid thirties instead of a man that she was use to seeing in his sixties she would have laughed. He stops and adjusts his rather useless glasses on his nose to look up at Macy, who looked a bit relieved to see him, but also glum. Remembering what she had said about Bowen dying on her last visit.

"It was just his time lassie. We all must die sooner or later." He tells her. She nods and goes to get them both something to drink from there fridge before returning to the living room again.

"I know but I'm a little worried about Drake, he'll be alone for a while and I know once Brother Gilbert is gone, the Abbot and Friar Peter are going to do exactly what I don't want them to do."

"It's in their programming, though we can manipulate what goes on in the story, we can only go so far." He said just about to press a button when Macy's right hand extends from three feet away and stops him.

"What gets me is that their memories of us are still intact. No matter if I start the movie over they still remember and their world is expanding…why I do wonder." He looks up to her for two reasons: one was out of concern and curiosity of what she said. The other was because his hand was being crushed by a super human hand made of metal. He groans loudly to catch her attention and she quickly lets go after noticing the discoloration of his hand. "I'm sorry Uncle Roger."

"It is okay lassie, but you do have a point for worrying about the situation." He said rubbing his sore hand back to its regular color. "Perhaps we've somehow imprinted something within the movies codex causing some sort of artificial intelligence to grow and start to remember things, even spreading to others that we visit." He said taking the drink from her. She paces for a moment before she says something that nearly makes him drop his drink.

"Do you think it's possible that their world is becoming real?" He sighs before turning to her.

"Lass, I know you love that dragon as much as his father, but we have to be logical about this. Even if theirs is becoming something like ours, it is best to keep our worlds separated or else we risk something that even I cannot fathom." He said. Her eyes weaken a little and so do her markings.

"I am all ready a part of both worlds and so are you and David. Even Dante made himself part of it before the battle four years ago. So we can't say we haven't done so all ready."

"Aye true ye are lassie." He said. She paces again this time shuffling her feet, the question burning on the tip of her tongue.

"Uncle Roger…there's something else I wish to know about my past, what happened…" She stops herself when David walks in dressed in a tuxedo and baring a huge bouquet of red roses. His brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail and his masculine face and body structure could make any girl want to faint. She blushes and looks at the calendar to see the date circled in red, May sixteenth.

"How come you're not dressed?" David asks. She smacks a hand over her face and turns supper red before turning back to him.

"I completely forgot. I got so wrapped up with Bowen and Brother Gilbert I…"

"Bowen, how is he? Still being the king of the castle right?" David said eagerly. She knew he saw Bowen as the best role model after their stay in his castle. Biting her lip, she shuffles her slippers nervously before sighing.

"Bowen is no more. He died a few days after we made it to the monastery to drop off Drake's egg." David's face fell to the floor and so did the bouquet. He was showing more shock than he wanted and turns around to the wall. Both of them look to him, understanding his pain completely.

"I never thought that Bowen would…"

"By what they've told me, just about all of them are dead now. Even Brother Gilbert is…I told them we would come back to check on Drake if possible." Macy said wishing she hadn't told him the heart wrenching news.

"Perhaps you should and monitor the situation you said is starting to happen, after your wedding anniversary dinner." Uncle Roger said shooing Macy to her old room. He turns to David, who was still a bit shocked by the news and scratches his head. "Macy is still in shock over his death as well. She's been watching them die off when normally the data should be able to replay itself. Her worries are just as bad and possibly even worst. But tonight, try not to bring up the situation too much okay and just enjoy the dinner."

"I will Mr. Focker…I just can't believe it." David said scratching his head.

"David I'm ready now." Macy calls out to them after ten minutes. He looks up to her and just stares like a moron.

"Mubba…Macy…Mubba…" David stutters lost for words. He watches the dress she had on flow around her as she walks. A lovely deep rose color, formal dress with a split up its side. The sleeves were along enough to cover her arms and were decorated with pictures of dragons with a gold hem around it. Her hair was in luscious curls that made her greenish silver eyes even more desirable than last.

"I hope you two have a wonderful time." Uncle Roger said picking up David's mouth from the floor. Macy just smiles and grabs his hand to lead him outside to the car.

"We will be back at eleven Uncle Roger." She tells him wiping some oil off of his face and walking off with David.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Trouble Arises

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Heart

The restaurant they went to was known as the Cherie décor, a very fancy place where many celebrities were said to come every once in a while. David had chosen this place mainly for the reviews it had gotten for being the most romantic place in the city of San Francisco. Though he himself would have rather gone to Golden Corral for the great dinner he and the others had when they brought Bowen and the others to their world after Draco's death for a night on the town. The interior was designed to give off a serene atmosphere, but for Macy, it only made her want to go outside in the woods and eat hotdogs off a stick. Staring down at the plate of egg foo young and other things she still didn't know what they were. Wishing she could be with Bowen and Draco…if they were still alive.

_I wonder if she even likes this place. Stupid, knowing her she's probably wants a big piece of steak and all the food you can eat instead of this crap._ He thought watching her poking her Jell-O dessert with a fork. _Maybe we should just leave and head home._

"David, how has things been on your end of reality?" She asks halfway through their dinner. He coughs a little and swallows a piece of chocolate cake that had been sitting in his mouth for the longest.

"Things have been rather dull of late. The radars at O.S.A.R. haven't gone off since Dante tripped them off so the world is fine from any reality and fantasy clashes." He sighs. "What of your end?"

"Well after entering the movie in many durations of it. I find that our data has somehow been permanently imprinted into it. Also the place is expanding more than what we explored in our time within the movie. I believe their world is literally turning into an alternate reality where their intelligence levels are increasing." She said picking up her champagne glass. "It's a bit unsettling to say the least and I'm debating if we should even allow it continue to grow." David glances at her and drops his spoon. The news seemed a bit too much to have on his plate.

"Is it even possible to stop it and if so why should we?"

"Like I said, I'm still debating it. Even though I would love nothing more than to have our worlds merge, it can cause problems just like Uncle Roger said." Her eyes wavered as she did her best to make the markings not show on her visible skin.

"Let's not worry too much about what ifs and so. We should be discussing plans of our future. About taking things to the next step, and whether or not we should have a farm, or live on the beach, even the mountains." He said grasping her hand into his. She smiles lovingly to him and comes in closer.

"The subject of the hour…weddings and where to live..." She said with a softer chuckle. Her hand tenses up as she gazes out of the window that sat next to and stares at the dark clouds that covered the stars.

"That dress is simply divine. The fabric is fabulous and that dragon looks so real, tell me who made it for you." A woman in a blue dress and high heels said staring at Macy with a glint in her eyes behind her dark Gucci glasses. Macy looks to her, fearing her markings will appear because of the strange feelings she was getting off of where ever it was coming from.

"I made it myself. A friend of mine was able to get the fabric." She said clasping David's hand tighter.

"You have got to get me in contact with your friend and how much do you charge to make it." The woman kept rambling on about business, making the two very uncomfortable.

_A romantic night ruined by fashion. _They both thought.

"David we have to get to the office in the morning remember." She said turning to him and staring at his watch. Grateful for the distraction, he gets up and hurries to get the car.

"Madam, I would love to talk more business, but my boyfriend and I need to call it a night." The woman stares at her a bit surprised and then steps back.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were…you look so young."

"We are and we're in our fourth year of dating so…" David comes back a bit wet and takes her away quickly. "David what is the matter?"

"It's Uncle Roger…he's been…"

When they got back to the house, the cops were all ready taping the area up. Macy and David quickly leave the car only to be stopped by the cops.

"That's my uncle's house, what has happened here?" Macy hisses. The plump cop steps back in fear as her markings turned from silver to red. He leads them inside and shows the destruction of the place. The furniture and walls were ripped and broken. Blood was shown on the walls and near the corner of the room, but oddly enough there was no body or any other signs normally found at a crime scene.

"Did you all ready take his body away?" David asks holding Macy tightly.

"No, his body was not found just a blood trail that led to the television. It's as if he and the attacker vanished." He sees the anguish on Macy's face as the markings became a blood red. "We'll send out bulletins to find him and we do all in our power to make it so he is returned to you." The officer said before walking off to speak with another officer.

"Damn it, who would take Uncle Roger?" Macy growled staring at the destruction of her home. They both glance to the television again and turn away.

"Someone who knew of Uncle Roger's invention other than Dante and us two and that leaves us with a lot of suspects." He said grimacing. She nods thinking hard of who it could be until Commander Burke, a large old man that looked like he was the size of a grizzly with graying hair, comes in with Lieutenant Devina, both wearing their usual military attire as they walked into the house. Lieutenant Devina with her usual black hair in a bun and almond shaped eyes stares at the two with ice cold glares that chilled David to the core. Her background was Asian and her father was a great commander in the Chinese government.

"What happened here?" The Commander asks surveying the scene with no emotion. The lieutenant does the same taking notes of what was seen.

"Apparently someone has either murdered my uncle or has kidnapped him." Macy snaps. Both had a small tinge of concern seeing her in such a manner, but hide it and continue documenting the crime scene.

"I highly doubt someone would murder him Mrs. Kingston. They may have just kidnapped him and taken him through the television." Lieutenant Devina said walking over to the television and pulling it up to see a note under it. Macy and David come over and read the letter, making Macy more than angry.

"You've destroyed what I so held dear to my heart. It's your turn now to feel my pain.Was all it read; staring at the letter, Macy noticed that the writing was somewhat familiar to her, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"They've taken him to that world. I can feel it." Macy hisses. David could feel her body getting warmer from her rage.

"Then you have no choice but to retrieve him." The commander said, voice booming over the sirens. "I want you two to get things situated and hop into that movie as quickly as possible. Lieutenant Devina shall accompany you in the morning." He said.

"Yes sir commander." Macy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Back to virtual Reality?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon heart, just my characters

That morning David found himself alone in the bedroom. In his drowsy attempt to find Macy, he slowly gets up and stumbles around until he bumps into the door that exited that room and to the halls. He holds his nose, new found pain quickly awaking him as he finally opens the door and sees his girlfriend standing there with a rather peculiar look on her face.

"Why aren't you dressed yet, we have to get to their world now." She sighs shooing him back in.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up." He said rubbing his head. She just grunts and tosses his clothes at him as he backs into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he was downstairs only to find Macy talking with Lieutenant Devina both dressed in nearly identical spy like attire only Macy's was with blue stripes and Devina's was with yellow.

"You finally ready Agent Kingston?" Devina's curt voice came after sipping some of her coffee. He glances away from her and to Macy, who was just ready to go.

"More than ever Lieutenant Devina, I'm sure Macy has informed you of how it works in that world."

"Yes, though some of it still baffles me I'll learn on the way." She said getting up. Macy turns on the screen and DVD player. She smiles a little as she presses the button on the side of the watch she was wearing and instantly disperses into data that flew into the screen. David and Devina soon follow, leaving the house empty.

All at once Lieutenant Devina felt her insides churn uncomfortably. Slowly she rises up, head pounding a little as her gaze finally clears. Her eyes widen when she stares into the eyes of a man dressed in medieval age attire who was staring at her with the most peculiar look ever. Without a moment to lose, she was up and had the man on the ground with his arm held tightly to his back.

"Who are you and where am I?!" She barks ignoring the man's pleas to release him. The door suddenly swings opens and in walks Macy with David, who looks to suddenly were turning red from trying not to laugh.

"Lieutenant Devina, you have to let him go." David said with a snort.

"Why should I?" She snaps gripping his arm tighter.

"Because Lieutenant, he is King Terris, ruler of this land and the one who allowed us to stay in his castle until you awoke." Macy said. Devina's face didn't change. She quickly gets off of Terris and helps him up.

"You certainly are a strong one." He said trying to regain feeling his arm.

"Terris, I truly do apologize. I forgot to tell you never to stand over her when she sleeps." Macy said chuckling. The young king glances at her and then at Devina and sighs red faced as well.

"Duly noted Lady Macy, I am quite glad you decided to return to my kingdom after all these years." He said hugging her tightly. "This truly makes me happy. I'm sure father and mother would have loved to see you come here once again."

"Yes I'm sure they would have. Please allow me to introduce Lieutenant Devina Wong. She will be accompanying us on our way to the monastery and to see more of your world." Macy said smiling; she couldn't help but see both Bowen and Kara in his face making her sad inwardly sad.

"Wonderful, but I do have something to ask of you Lady Macy." He said suddenly serious.

"What is it Terris?"

"I have heard tales from the kingdom near Brother Gilbert's monastery that the king has been acting unusual of late. He is even having an advisor to be sworn in a few days and I was willing to go, but I am bound by other duties. It would honor me if you would go in my place to the ceremony and give them my deepest wishes of prosperity and wellness." Macy suddenly nods, her smile replaced by a frown.

"Yes I shall do so, and I have something to ask of you Terris."

"Please ask and I shall do whatever is in my power." He said.

"A few days ago my uncle was I believed kidnapped and brought to this world by assailants who wish revenge against me. I want you and your kingdom on guard for this man and to report it to me immediately if you see him anywhere or hear any news." She said creating a picture of her uncle and handing it to him.

"Yes Lady Macy, I shall be on lookout. Please excuse me and whenever you are ready tell my men to prepare horses for you." He said leaving.

"Do you mind telling me how you know that guy or how you are able to make things appear like that?"

"He is the son of our late friend Bowen, a knight of the old code. I met him when I came back from my last trip and I have been helping a little with his working on becoming a great king like his father." Macy states walking over to the window and staring out at the rising sun. "To answer your other question, we are the unnaturals here in this world. The watches we each wear allow us to perform different acts to help us in whatever we need. Be it clothing, food, weapons, even traveling to other places in a blink of an eye. But because David, Uncle Roger and I made ourselves somewhat part of the film or rather dimension as it is becoming now, we can fully do it without them. You still have to work on yours, but try not to do it in front of so many people here. They'll believe you are a witch and try to kill you." Her eyes suddenly lighten up upon staring far into the mountains knowing full well Draco's cave was there and soon she would be seeing his son once more.

"If you are ready we can go to the monastery and castle to check on things and see if we can find my uncle anywhere here." The last part came out more painful than she wanted, but she turns to them eyes glowing with ambition.

"Yes, but remember I am your superior so what I say goes." Devina said. Macy's eyes suddenly turn deadly making even the steel woman flinch.

"In our world perhaps, but remember this if you get in the way of me finding my uncle I will not hesitate on seeking you out and making you pay." Macy was soon out the door, walking away from them. David was speechless. He had never seen Macy so angry, even the incident with Dante didn't come close. Devina finally catches herself and walks out, head held high and eyes back to their steel glare.

-XXX-

"Do you believe she will come back like she said?" The Abbot asks Friar Peter staring out at the still darken sky. The man was sitting down near his bible that lay open on a writing desk, Brother Gilbert's personal writing desk. Sighing, Friar Peter shakes his head not truly sure how to answer the question.

"Truly I do not know. Perhaps death has claimed her like it has Brother Gilbert and King Bowen. If she is alive, then she might have aged, though Brother Gilbert said something about her never changing." Friar Peter suddenly gets up. Old bones creaking back into place with a snap as he rubs his sore neck, he knew it was time to go feed Drake, the young dragon who over the last twenty years had grown larger than he could have possibly imagined. Easily remembering him being cradled in Macy's arms, no larger than an oversized house cat, he was now too big and way taller than any man at the monastery.

"I really do believe it is time to find another to take over your duties Friar Peter." The Abbot said. Nodding, he sighs trying to think of who was worthy and willing to take on such a secret.

"Excuse me Friar Peter and Abbot, Brother Marshall has asked for your audience." A monk said coming in. Staring at the boy, he saw he was the new monk they took in just a few days ago.

"Mansel…" The word came out in a soft whisper that only the Abbot heard. Both old men stared at the young monk, now fully remembering the words Macy spoke and began to believe.

"Her words were true; here he is standing before us." Friar Peter gasps. The young monk didn't know what to make of the situation, only hearing fragments of what they were saying before Friar Peter comes and stands before him. "Young man, you were chosen long before you were born by a woman of remarkable abilities. I myself would still be in disbelief if you were not standing here right before me."

"Chosen Friar Peter, for what exactly if I may ask…?" Mansel said.

"A secret task that only a few of this order know of," He said motioning him to follow. "Tell Brother Marshall I shall visit him in a moment." He calls back to the Abbot. Mansel follows the old man to the dungeon, watching him unlock it and grab a torch from the wall, while handing him a large cauldron filled with food. "Years ago when the Abbot and I were much younger, the monastery was visited by King Bowen and a woman by the name of Lady Macy. She spoke to me, telling me that when it was time I would pass my duty on to you."

"I thought women weren't allowed in this monastery." Mansel said.

"That is true, but she was a close friend to Bowen and Brother Gilbert themselves, an even closer friend to the dragon Draco." Mansel nearly stops in his tracks at the words.

"Impossible, dragons do not exist and they certainly would have eaten a maiden much like herself before becoming friends."

"That is what many believe, but according to Brother Gilbert, she lived with Draco for some time before they even met. As King Bowen put it, it was like watching a father with his daughter and both were very protective of each other. But on the subject at hand, Lady Macy gave this monastery both a great gift and I fear a curse. We hold this secret deep underground for fear of the Dragon's prophesy spoken of in the stars. A dragon's heart could doom mankind when a two tailed comet blaze across the night sky." They passed the burial chamber as he said this, making Mansel whimper a little at the bones of the once living royals.

"Friar Peter, I do not question your wisdom, but dragons cannot exist, the last is gone." Mansel said walking down the plight of stairs and into a dusty room. His eyes suddenly notice another room on the opposite side that was lit with candles and follows Friar Peter in. His eyes suddenly widen in surprise to the lavish room. Bookshelves line the walls with scrolls and thick books that seemed to him would take a man of incredible strength to hold. Candles line the area near a pedestal with a quill and ink bottle and all in a large portion of the area was a large bed surrounded by a curtain. Behind the curtain lay a large shadow that was slowly rising and growling a little.

"Drake, it's time for breakfast." Friar Peter said walking up to the curtain and pulling it back slowly. At that moment Mansel could have sworn his heart stopped beating. There before him lay a large copper dragon, yellow eyes still a bit droopy, but nonetheless dangerous looking. It yawns loudly, showing its sharp dagger like teeth in the process.

"Good morning Friar Peter, who is this?" Drake asks watching Mansel shake nervously.

"This is Mansel. He will be your new caretaker for me from this day on." Friar Peter said clasping a hand on the all ready shaking monk. Drake gets up and stands in front of Mansel smiling, only making the monk more frightened. "You need not fear him, he is kind hearted and has been taught by Brother Gilbert and myself."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mansel." Drake said shifting his tail a little. His stomach suddenly rumbles loudly and Mansel places the cauldron in front of him quickly. Drake thanks him and begins to eat all of it before returning to both humans. "Are you going to teach me more today?"

"Yes I will, Mansel please take this up there and have it cleaned. Tomorrow you shall bring Drake's breakfast, lunch and Dinner as you are taking my duties." Mansel nods keeping his eyes on Drake for a while, leaving quickly to the surface. Before he even made it pass the doors of the stables, he collapses to the ground, passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Untimely Meetings and strange songs

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon heart, just my characters

Macy chuckle slightly imagining what it would look like once Mansel was in charge. She was still in bed with David in another, snoring loudly in her ears and holding a pillow around the middle, slowly bringing it closer to him.

'That's my boyfriend for yah. It's cute that he's so grabby.' She thought rubbing her eyes as she got up to stand over him. He sighs contently for a moment, holding it tightly in his muscular arms.

"Macy, please do not…die…" Her eyes widen at the statement. Somehow she had forgotten about that day and how she let herself die before coming back in the form she was in now. She caresses the left side of his face with her hand first before kissing his cheek. He moans a little, letting his grip loosen enough for the pillow to wiggle out and not let him wake up.

"Do not worry I'll be back soon enough." Dressing quickly she manifests a white dress and white robe to cover her body. Her eyes glint in mischief, until she realized she was seeing everything in the dark. Not taking much more notice than that she quickly teleports herself to the very gates of the monastery, singing a song that only Draco had taught her catching the attention of those near the gates.

"Who is that singing?" Drake said hearing the tune from outside. He tears himself away from Friar Peter and goes to the grate to hear the song better. Something in his heart began to stir as each note rang clearly in his ears.

"Drake, what's wrong?" Friar Peter asks.

"Don't you hear it Friar Peter? Someone is singing at the gates and…it sounds so familiar, but why?" Drake turns to see Friar Peter's face twist in utter shock, mouthing words that he couldn't hear until at last he mutters,

"She's returned." And slowly walks away from Drake and out of his den. Not understanding, he returns to the grate listening intently on each note, feeling something he couldn't recall right then.

"Open the gates and let her in!" Friar Peter yells out in a most loud manner. The monks at the gate quickly open them and there before them stood Macy with a gentle smile on her face the wind suddenly blowing her long black hair gently. Stepping forward the monks began to step back and closed the door behind her. Her eyes stayed only on one and that was Friar Peter.

"Long time no see Friar Peter." She said. Licking his lips nervously, he nods slowly. The few remaining white hairs on his head began to stick in place by the swear beads forming on his head and face.

"Y…Yes it has…please…come this…way…" He stutters nervously leading her pass the stables. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of the young boy who was staring at her just as the others, with the same question in mind.

"Who is she?" Geoff said aloud to himself. He notices her looking at him for a moment and smile, causing him to blush underneath the caked mud on his face. His eyes drift away for a second, but a second too soon as they both were gone from his sight.

"Friar Peter, why did you open the gates?" The Abbot asks walking in with a frown on his face. "We weren't having any important visitors today except for the knights passing through…" His face pales when he sees Macy sitting in a seat in front of Friar Peter.

"Impossible…"

"What is, my return or the fact that you've aged quite a bit." She said a bit humorous.

"Yes, lovely to see you again…but how…"

"…A very long explanation that would take too long and cause your heads to hurt." She said crossing her arms. "Though I would have loved this to be an enjoyable visit, I come asking if you've seen anything strange of late."

"Strange…?"

"Yes, a few days ago my uncle was kidnapped and I believe brought here in this area. I've all ready asked King Terris for his help and was about to ask the king here to be on look out, but it seems it has all ready happened."

"What has happened Lady Macy?"

"The Prophesy is all ready beginning. Draco told me of it when he was here. I wish he was here now, but I can say things will be for the better in the end once Drake learns a thing or two." She said smiling.

"We have taught Drake what he needs to know Lady Macy…"

"All except what the outside world is truly like. I know what you have been teaching him and that is good and all, but one day he's gonna have to come outside. That dungeon will not be able to hold him for very long and considering the size Draco was, it is safe to assume he'd better learn fast and see what it is like." Friar Peter rises up suddenly outraged by the idea.

"He's too young right now. There are still eight more days until the comets arrival. Can we wait until then?" He seems to plead to her for her to say yes, but Macy shakes her head.

"I'm afraid that decision is all ready out of your hands. Even I can't control what will happen." Macy looks over to see Friar Peter suddenly make a sharp inhale before placing a hand on his forehead."

"What are you doing?" The Abbot said snappishly, only to stop when Friar Peter's hand rose up to quiet him.

"So you know of it Lady Macy?"

"As it was the same with Bowen, so is it with you. It will be peaceful, but the pain that will strike him will eventually heal when the two hearts become one." She sighs at this knowing the pain he would go through and watching the Abbots' face pale with confusion.

"How can you be certain?"

"Because it is written in the stars my friend, do not worry everything will work out well for the kingdom and him." Giving a hardly noticeable smile, Friar Peter places a hand on her shoulder and her bandaged hand.

"I think I finally understand why Brother Gilbert called you a star of hope now. Do you wish to see Drake then? He's been having dreams about you since you left." She shakes her head, letting her hands slip from their positions and into the comforts of her cape.

"A little later on I will visit him. For now I'm sure my song has stirred him enough and my friends will be looking for me." Taking a bag out from underneath her cape, she hands it over to the Abbot gently. "Make sure to give it to him okay?" She said walking outside to see the sun rising up. The young boy, Geoff sees her again and once more she smiles before heading in a different direction.

"I wonder where she's going." He said, tossing down the wooden fork to follow her down the corridors. The sudden sounds of trumpets and clopping of horses in great numbers down the lower pathway signal to Geoff that the knights were just arriving. "Maybe she's looking for them as well."

"No I'm not looking for them. If I want to see a knight, I'll look to my boyfriend." Macy said suddenly appearing behind him. He gasps and nearly falls over the stone railing, when she catches him and places him back on solid ground. "Careful, we don't want you seeing those pearly gates so soon."

"Hi…you are…how did…" He stutters surprised.  
"I knew you would follow me. You're the only one who is curious enough and not afraid of me in a sense." She said looking down just as the knights was passing under. Watching the colorful banners with the symbols of dragons on them made her thoughts go to Draco and the young Drake. Two dragons, that both are influential in her life. "You need not worry your desire to be a knight will soon be fulfilled in a few days. However, I ask that you do not let it go to your head that you got there on your own accord, and that you do not fall victim to flattery." He turns to her surprised by this, widen in fear and wonder.

"How did you know I was…?"

"I watched you practice every day since you were a child. Your desire to become a knight like Bowen has always kept your spirits up even with the knowledge that you are an orphan. But in the end you'll get what you truly desire within your heart, Geoff." She looks down at the knights again, this time eyes falling upon the knight known as Roland. The dark haired knight looks up to them stunned by Macy's beauty and appalled that a peasant was near her and smiling towards him as if he was a friend before turning away in disgust.

"That's all nice to hear, but…how will I become one if I don't have the props to get there?"

"The answers you seek lies within the dungeon." When Geoff turns he finds Macy missing and starts to run in the direction of the knights, when Friar Peter appears and stops him.

"Wishing to be one of them will not get the stables cleaned any faster."

"I'll have them clean better than the Abbot's table by vespers." He turns to the dungeon door they were walking by and stops. "And Friar Peter, I will even clean out that old dungeon if you just unlock it for me."

Friar Peter glances at the dungeon before turning back to the eager youth.

"I will tell you a secret about that dungeon." He started watching Geoff come closer to him. He could see the hope, the very soul of the boy within his eyes. "There is nothing down there that could transform you into a knight." Geoff's hopes were dashed all in that moment. Even though he wanted to believe Friar Peter, something inside of him told him that he wasn't telling the whole truth. "You are a good boy at heart, if you work hard and practice humility you will be a fine stable master some day." Friar Peter said patting his shoulder slightly before heading off.

'If only you knew child.' He thought. Geoff comes closer to the gates of the dungeons to peer into it, eyeing the hilt of a sword that lay beside a rock within the dark tunnel.

"I'll be out of here long before I become any stable master."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Osric's Inauguration and Friendly Meetings

"Why must we wear these ridiculous clothes?"It hadn't been nothing more than few hours when they left the castle and the constant whining of Lieutenant Devina were starting to affect the two riders in front of her. Macy simply grumbles at this and pets her horse on the side of her face. The horse gives an affectionate neigh and trots happily next to the other horse that bore her boyfriend.

"You know we must fit in order not to arouse too much suspicion. I can all ready bring enough of it without the extra help." Macy said. 'This woman claims to be a top notch agent, the only thing I see her for top notch is a pain in my ass.'

"Where did you go a few hours ago? I was starting to worry." David asks.

"I went to check up on things in the monastery. It won't be long before Geoff finds him tonight." Macy said rubbing her head with a hand.

"Did you find any clues to where Uncle Roger could be?"

"That is a negative, David. Whoever it is that has him, is really lying low." She sighs. The sudden sound of Devina swearing about the horse wasn't helping the situation any better.

"We can simply teleport there quicker with the horses just as long as we don't overdo it." David said seeing the lines on his girlfriend's face that normally wouldn't be there unless she was angry. Nodding Macy quickly snaps her fingers and they immediately found themselves just feet away from the castles main entrance. Devina held her head and moans irritably.

"Why did you do that?" She hisses.

"You were whining about the ride and clothes, so the sooner we got here the quicker we can get this over with, change into regular attire and find my uncle." Macy tells her calmly. Devina just snarls at this and watches as a few guards come and stop them.

"Who are ye that wish to enter?" One of guards asks. Macy glances at the men with a calm smile. They quickly back away from them and tremble suddenly.

"I am Lady Macy. This is Sir David and our companion Lieutenant Devina Wong. We come to pay tribute to the new advisor on behalf of King Terris and his kingdom." She turns to the men that held the door closed and smiles. "Are we permitted to go in?"

"Yes, of course Lady Macy. Please hurry and open the gates!" Another guard yells out. The gates fly wide open and all three trots in and leave their horses in the stables.

"What exactly have you been doing since you've been here?" Devina asks.

"Checking up on things..." Macy replies, petting her horse one last time before they left for the throne room.

"It's been quite some time since I've been here. I hope I don't make a fool of myself." David said adjusting his tunic. Macy just nods and leads them into the room where all the nobles were all talking and stating things about each other and whatever news came from different lands. Suddenly all became quiet and all eyes were upon Macy and the others. David grabs her left hand for support as they make their way into the room.

"Did King Terris actually send young nobles to see to this special occasion?"

"It appears so; they say he has been holding a secret that could bring his kingdom to the golden age of his father, so he could not attend." The whispers kept continuing for a while until the king, the priest and a man with dark brown hair came out to the front of them. Macy's face suddenly became unreadable as she stares at the three before her. The brown haired man suddenly kneels next to the king with his hands planted firmly on his sword.

"I lord Osric of crossbow, am one with the old code: A knight is sworn to valor, his heart knows only virtue, his blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, his words speak only truth, his wrath undoes the wicked."

'Like you really stand for any of it, Osric…' She thought hissing a little. David knew she was angry and he himself was starting to feel it himself.

'If Bowen were here, I swear he would say different.' He thought. Everyone starts to clap for a moment, until Osric puts his hand up to tell them to stop.

"As chief advisor, my duty is to make sure that we all live by the old code. All must share with the kingdom's bounty. Tomorrow, I shall bestow a personal gift on all men, women, and children of the land." The king suddenly looks up, eyes somewhat dilated as he glances towards Osric.

"A gift, is it my birthday?" He asks. Osric chuckles at this before answering him.

"No my king," He turns to the crowd once more, eyes cold as ice. "Tomorrow, everyone will receive two new tunics with colors suited to their postings. From now on no one will wear anything else." The nobles began to clap cheerfully at the new decree. Devina narrows her eyes at this and walks off with the others to discuss the situation.

"That is not how that should work."

"Right now it is in the programming, we can't mess with it when the results of such tampering are unknown." Macy tells her calmly. "That however does not matter. We have to find my uncle, though I am not quite sure how we will."

"What do you mean? I thought he put some sorta tracking device on each of us." David said.

"If he did, the person that kidnapped him would have taken it off of him." Devina said as if the was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but it still all comes down to that letter. The way they wrote it, seems familiar to me, but I don't remember who I could have harmed in our world." Macy said scratching her hair in thought, not noticing the one particular person watching them, lord Osric.

"Agents, we should probably leave. You said we had to be here for the little ceremony and we did that." Devina said watching the man walk over to her. Before they could get away he was standing in front of them, his cruel eyes staring at the trio.

"You must be the young nobles King Terris sent. So tell me are you the messenger boy?" He said trying to sound charming in front of Macy and Devina. Forcing a smile on his face, he shakes his head at the statement and scratching the back of his head.

"I thank you lord Osric, but I am not the messenger. She is and we just accompanied her here." Taking a glance at Macy, his eyes dim in discontentment.

"Do you wish me to believe that King Terris left a very important message to this kingdom to a woman? Either he does not understand how important this is or, he clearly has no respect for this kingdom or its nobility."

"King Terris has plenty of respect for the kingdom; he says congrats to you and that if you need help he will send it as fast as possible." Macy growls. "Now that we have left the message, we have to find that important item for Terris." Just as she turns away from him she saw his hand rise to try to slap her, but blocks it with her left arm without flinching.

"If I were your father, I would have taught you better than to speak to a superior lord like that." It was at that moment he saw the golden circle gleam from under the cover of the tunic she wore. A look of absolute disbelief crosses his face within that moment before it went back under the safety of the tunic, and back into the eyes of three very angry people.

"We have to get going…let's go." Devina said suddenly watching Macy's eyes begin to darken. Ignoring Devina for just a moment, Macy sends a spark of energy through her arm to shock Osric enough to make him step back and hold his wrist in surprise. When the pain subsided enough for him to look up again, he found that he was no longer in the presence of the three young nobles, but now had the crowd of nobles congratulating him.

"Did you not see where the young nobles went?" He asks one of his guards, but the man looks at him complex by the question.

"My lord, they left just as you thanked them for bringing the news quite some time ago." He answers, causing Osric to shake his head in disbelief and excuse himself from the festivities. Many things now ran through his head, but the main two questions that ran the most made him just as angry as he was curious: Just who were those three, and the girl with the golden mark?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Strange meetings and the Mysterious woman

Night time came down upon the monastery, for Friar Peter it was another quiet night for him to ponder about the situation that was at hand. Macy's return was something he was told to watch out for by Brother Gilbert in his last days, but never did he think that she would truly return to the monastery within fifty years and her knowledge of what was happening. Not only was this something he could not fully accept, but also the situation that was being brought up with Drake. The very thought of allowing Drake outside days before the comet was to come, the very fathoming of it made his head spin. But not long before he could think of anything else, a knock came from the door.

"Come in…" He calls out, and soon Mansel comes in quickly.

"Friar Peter, two very unusual guests have come here asking for Brother Gilbert's writings, the Abbot had them sent to you." Mansel said. Waving his hand in approval, Mansel quickly announces the two as Master Kwan and his son. Watching the two enter made Friar Peter less than excited, but he knew that showing hospitality was one of the duties of a monk. Both soon bowed to him and waited in response to both the monk and friar. Friar Peter remembering the talisman on his desk promptly snatches it and places it in one of the pockets of his robe.

"I fear I don't have much hospitality to offer." Master Kwan smiles at the remark, and promptly takes his seat that Friar Peter had offered.

"I have lived in a monastery much like this one in my youth, but we do not seek comfort." Master Kwan states, watching Mansel give an odd look towards his son. "We have come from Hebei Province, where man a dragon lived in peace. Many years ago a terrible evil set dragon against man and all our dragons were destroyed." As Mansel listen on, he began to back away from the two and accidently into the son, quickly scurrying away to the side of Friar Peter.

"A terrible tale, but I have to say I don't see what this has to do with me?"Friar Peter states in bewilderment.

"I am told that the founder of this monastery wrote extensively about dragons, and that you are the keeper of his scrolls."

"Brother Gilbert was a kind soul, with a fanciful imagination…and a poor hand at poetry." Friar Peter states with a sigh, watching Master Kwan's expression change very little at the comment.

"It has been written in the stars that a new dragon was born. Surely you are aware of the prophesized comet will return in eight days, we must prevent the evil from taking hold again." He warns rising from chair. A part of had hoped that Friar Peter would believe him and aid him in this problem, but all he saw was a hardening face with tint of anger.

"I am a man of God, I do not believe in such superstitious prattle."

"Then the dragon talisman in your pocket is a meaningless talisman?" Master Kwan asks eyeing Friar Peter carefully. The old man shifted himself just enough to that no one else could see the rest of the talon slide into his pocket. Mansel watch now feeling just as nervous as Friar Peter felt. The only thing he could think of was will he give away the most important secret the world has ever known?

"This talisman has meaning only to the monks of this order. It was passed down from Brother Gilbert, who received it from Sir Bowen when he was still a knight. He claimed it belonged to Draco, the last dragon."

For Geoff, tonight was the perfect time to check out the dungeon. Though his mind fell upon what Macy had said, his desire to hold that sword in his hands drew him further into the plans he had made from the second he heard the whisper in his ear. Checking everywhere to see if the coast was clear, he found the stable master fast asleep in his quarters, and many of the monks has turned in for the night

"Hey Geoff room for one more," A female voice calls out. He looks around the stable but could find no one there.

"I'm hearing things." He tells himself until he turns around and sees Macy sitting in the corner with a smile on her face. He falls back and yelps making her snicker. "Where…did you come from?"

"Does it matter right now Geoff?" She said getting up to mess with the dragon dummy in the center. Her eyes gleamed as she made it turn with a flick of her finger. "I came to join you on your little adventure to the dungeon room."

"Why do you want to come, your just a girl?" He snaps annoyed that he got startle that easily.

"That's for me to know. I know if we don't hurry you won't be able to reach that sword of yours." She said waving for him to follow him. Reluctantly he does as he is told and follows her through passageways he never knew were there.

'How could she have known this, no girls are allowed in this monastery…?' He thought watching her every move. His eyes fell upon every oddity that was on her body, even more so upon her bandaged right arm and the markings that showed up on her skin that was visible when her peculiar shirt showed it. She suddenly stops and holds her arm out to hold him back, just as a few monks came by, then quickly checks for others before they came to the final passage that led straight to the dungeon doorway.

"They should be coming by pretty soon." She said watching the wall from the darkness.

"What are you…?" Before he could get the rest out, a door opened and out on the wall came the shadows of three people, two of which were wearing very peculiar hats. The people were speaking and one voice sounded like Friar Peter, who was biding them good night before the door close, taking the light with it. Just as Geoff began to relax, an Asian boy came from the direction of the doorway and turned his attention to them, staring at both of them with unwavering almond eyes. Geoff quickly puts a finger to his mouth to tell him to stay quiet. The boy nods just as the doorway opened again and closed and his grandfather came with him to lead him off.

"Hurry and open the door Geoff, less I have to." Macy said watching the way a bit wearily now.

"Okay don't rush me. But I would like to see you open the door without the key." He said cockily. She replies by simply letting her finger do a 'come here' movement and the door opened silently. His mouth fell to the ground in awe causing her to snicker as she lifts it back to its original position.

"Let's go." She said making the gate close again. He listens, but his attention quickly turns to the sword hilt that lay behind a rock. Picking it up, he quickly jolts it into the air and brings it down slowly to see it was broken and useless. Outraged, he tosses it to the ground letting it clatter against the gate and floor. His hope seemed to be dashed until Macy points out Mansel's footsteps to him.

"What would Mansel's be doing down here?" He asks taking a torch from the wall.

"You'll see soon enough." She said letting him go first. Geoff's initial reaction was his curiosity to Mansel's foot prints and how this woman could know where things were and when he was going to find out what was going on. He glances back every once in a while to see her looking at everything as if walking down memory lane. He became entranced with her eyes until a sudden gust of wind caught him off guard and nearly blew the torch out. They both hurry into another room, Geoff steadily guarding the blue flame and blowing it softly to make it come back up again to its original brightness. A smile came across his face for a moment before he saw the bones of the dead lying in front of him. "Good grief, I would have expected them to clean this up by now." She groans. He steps back and accidently bumps into a skeleton that was on the wall. He screams and rushes off into another room, nearly falling to his death when Macy catches him and stops him dead in his tracks. The torch fell to the floor and the boy turns his head to the still smiling woman. "Always watch where you are running."

"Thank you." He said gently tugging away from her as his eyes came upon a glinting piece of metal that the torch landed near. They both came down the stairs, Geoff quicker than she to claim the blade that was down there. When his hands grab hold of the blade, his smile widens in absolute brilliance as he holds the blade up and swings it around. What he didn't notice was Macy standing at the base of the stairs watching a large figure sneak up behind the boy. She held in her laughter just long enough to see Geoff turn around and stare right square into Drake's face. Both scream and ran away from each other sending her into a fit of laughter as Geoff fell and scrambles back to where she was. "Stay away from me!"

"Geoff, relax everything's fine." She suddenly hops up and lands near the doorway leaving his mouth wide open once again. "Come on let's go meet him."

"How did you just…what is…are you?" He stutters staying put. She scratches her head and smiles, shifting her sleeveless blue blouse and showing her markings and a large gash that was on her shoulder.

"I'll explain later, Geoff. Right now there is someone who needs to meet you." He stands there for a moment before following her inside to find the room covered with shelves, books and multiple other things found only in that of a royal's quarters. Though he was still in awe the sight of a large axe tail coming into view made him tense and brings the blade up in defense. Macy smiles and leads the way to the large curtain that hid all but the shadowy figure that growled and rose menacingly behind it. "Go ahead, open it." He stares at her as if she had lost it.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Are you afraid?" She asks with a smug smile. Not wanting to be shown up by a girl he slowly came up to the curtain, hand wavering as it clutches the soft fabric and tugs bringing the sheet down to reveal a rather frightened young dragon. Geoff steps back as the dragon winces and shrinks back in fear. He was expecting roaring with hot fire clutching to his clothes and flesh, but all he heard was the dragon speaking nervously.

"You…you…you…better…you better go…" He said stepping up just a little. "You're not supposed to be here." The dragon crouched just a little hoping both intruders would go away.

"How long have you been down here?" The boy asks. Drake was about to answer when he realized he didn't even know.

"I've always been here." He answers slanting his eyes. Macy saw this and could not hold back her pride.

'He looks and acts just like his father.' She thought.

"Did Friar Peter tell you that one Drake?" Macy chuckles calmly, coming closer to the surprised dragon. Drake backs up and just stares at the two intruders.

"How did you know my name?" He asks turning to her.

"You will find out soon." She steps back and turns to Geoff and smiles the same.

"Geoff, I would like you to meet Drake." The dragon turns to Geoff and nods still nervous when he sees the weapon. "You can relax Drake he means no harm I promise."

She suddenly hears something going on outside the grate and hisses. "I'm glad I got to see you once again, Drake. We'll make sure to visit as soon as possible okay. Geoff we have to go." Both look to her in confusion until they feel the earth shake. "Drake you will be fine down here. I will keep my promise, I swear on the old code's oath." She steps forward to him and kisses him square on his nose, making him collapse on the bed with a silly grin and nods, watching as both she and Geoff rush out of the room.

"Geoff, when we get back to the surface I want you to stay hidden and for the love of all things holy do not try to play hero." She said. He gasps in pain when her right arm tightens around his hand. Passing the bone room, the breezy passageway, and finally making it back to the surface to find the monks in a panic as parts of the buildings fell.

"What is going on?"

"Geoff, hide now…" She hisses letting go and letting her hand turn into a blade. She quickly hurries into the center of the yard.

"I was wondering when you would show up." A female voice calls out from what seemed like every direction. Macy kept still, closing her eyes and keeping her senses open to feel where her opponent is. Finally, she opens them to find a woman with ebony black hair and a ninja style outfit sitting on top of one of the buildings.

"Who are you?" Macy snarls. "And what business do you have destroying Brother Gilbert's monastery?" The woman just laughs at this and jumps down feet away her in a graceful way. Her eyes were violet and something about them where just as unnatural as her own and yet familiar.

"Aw you don't remember me do you?" She snickers. "I guess that's what's expected from someone who can lose her memories so easily."

"What business do you have here?" Staring at the wreckage and flames that came from some of the rubble, she brings her blade up more and points it towards the woman. "If you don't hurry, I'll happily repay you for the damage done here."

"Oh please, as if you would even have a chance to attack me, youngling." She laughs.

'Youngling…the wise one called me that too…' Macy thought watching the woman grab for a brown bag and tosses it towards her.

"Here's a message from my master youngling, if you wish to retrieve your precious uncle, then you can forget it. You will die before you ever see him again." She laughs at this until she hears Macy laughing as well. Her smile left her face as she stares at Macy with irritation and curiosity.

"Well I have a message for your beloved master, he can kiss my ass because I'm gonna be there to wipe the floor with all of you understand?" She said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "And if I find my uncle hurt or worst, I'll make you wish you had never born." With that said the woman takes her leave viva smokescreen.

"You have guts threatening me, I'll give you that. When you're ready to fight, I'll be there." Macy growls at this and looks down at the small bag. She slowly extends her right hand to retrieve the item within it. It was her uncle's glasses with a note attached to it. Taking the note into her shaking hands, she read it and snarls.

"Ma'am…what happened here?" The Abbot asks her walking up with Geoff and Mansel. She couldn't force her smile to show and just glares at the damage.

"Someone's playing a very dangerous game right now. They just did this to upset me and get my attention."

"Ma'am…" Mansel said getting her attention.

"It's just Macy, Mansel. I'm not that old." She sighs snapping her fingers. In a flash the monastery looked as if it hadn't been attacked at all. Everyone stares at her and steps back.

"I'll be back soon." She said rushing off into the darkness to disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Night time worries

"You were attacked?!" Watching David flip out over the news, she was starting regret ever telling him anything. Devina came and sets him in a chair, earning a grateful nod from Macy.

"David, this is actually good news. They left two clues to his whereabouts so we aren't left running around in the dark."

"Lieutenant, this is my girlfriend, even if we gotten this she could have been killed." He snaps. Neither of them notices Macy pacing back and forth near the window, scratching her head in irritation.

'Youngling…only dragons call each other that. Draco never called me that until that dream. Just who is she and what about my past is it that I don't know about?' She finally stops and stares at the sky hoping to see the constellation shining to bring her comfort. She finally saw Draco's star shine brightly, but something was totally different about them as each of the stars began to shine just as brightly. 'God, am I ill?' David's hand landed on shoulder dragging her out of her train of thought, startling her.

"Macy, do you still have the letter?" He asks. Her face pales a little, but she recovers and hands it over.

When he looks at it, his face goes cross before handing it over to Devina, who also just stares at it like him.

"I believe this is some sort of code. I can try to translate it if possible." Macy shakes her head and stares at it, the words were clear as day for her. She could understand the reason they didn't know.

"It says to give up and that my uncle is good as dead…" They both stare at her.

"How can you read this?" David asks. Macy gives it a thought before smacking herself in the head.

"I can read it, because it's written in Draconian. Draco's language…" Devina shakes her head and glances at them as if they were crazy.

"You're telling me you can read some made up language by a dragon that doesn't exist." Macy glares at her irritably.

"Technically, this is becoming a dimension. So I did learn a _**language**_ from a _**dragon**_ that did _**exist **_and with this_** language**_ we'll be able to find my uncle and who started this crap."

"You're getting out of line agent."

"You're here to be taking notes Lieutenant not being sarcastic and saying what is and what not. If you're not going to help then you can go back to our world and just go for another mission." Macy said. Both women were stuck in a death glare match before Devina took a deep breath and calms herself.

"I understand that you feel connected to this world, but you still have to remember that this place is not real like ours. I don't feel like fighting with you Macy, you are my friend."

"Then quit acting like there's a problem with us. If you are my friend, act like it…stop acting like I'm just another employee under you." A sudden knock at the door brought them back from their argument and in walked Terris, who was smiling halfway giving Macy a pain in her chest. That same half smile Bowen use to give her when he was alive.

"I came to get you for dinner myself and also to speak with Macy about the inauguration." He said. Macy nods and heads off with him first.

"Lieutenant," David stops her for a moment to speak. Devina simply stops and stares at David. "What is going on between you two?" Her eyes never waver from his, but she doesn't answer and leaves him with nothing for an answer.

"How did the inauguration go?" Terris asks, his steps somewhat chipper than what he normal would be around her.

"The inauguration went well; I even had the…fortunate opportunity to meet the new adviser to the king. He was…charming to say the least…" Macy sighs, watching the torch lit hall and starlit sky before returning to Terris and his over eagerness upon entering the dining room. All of them were quickly seated and served. David and Devina sat on opposite sides of Terris and enjoying the roasted meat, veggies, and wine.

"Father said you were good at things like this. He said a lot of good things about you." His hand suddenly came down on her shoulder. "What did you, my father, and my mother go through in the past?"

"A lot of things Terris, a lot of things…your father was a good man. Not many men are like him. He kept my boyfriend stable when I was absent. Your mother had a fire that was both pleasant and sometimes annoying. However, it was a needed stubbornness that kept your father at bay. Both of them I miss dearly, far beyond what I could say or show."

"Lady Macy…I…."

"My king…" A servant said walking up to them. "We have news from lord Osric. He wishes to see the messenger of the three nobles you sent in two days for counsel." David suddenly comes in on this, more than ready to object.

"Absolutely not, that man is a…"

"David…" Macy sighs with annoyance.

"Macy, I know you can handle these matters, but this is where we have to stop. He could use you for anything."

"Sir David, I have heard many great things about Lord Osric. He is not a man that would use his comrades. Send word by my hawk to him that Lady Macy shall attend to him in no time at all." With that the messenger was gone and silence was all that filled the area. Macy simply watches David began to pout like a sad child and shakes her head.

"I know you are worried about me and the incidents that occurred if they would happen again. I can assure you, I will not leave you again." Her eyes suddenly glistened with a small flame that made him both weary and unsure.

"Okay…but please just…don't do anything that will…"

"Just don't die on us." Devina said dully finishing David's sentence. Macy merely raises her glass and sighs.

"Duly noted Lieutenant…"

"Your end is near youngling." A horrid voice said. Macy glances around wondering where the ear splitting, brain melting hiss came from. Her eyes could not see far within the darken fog that had isolated her within its gruel grip.

"Who are you and why do you call me youngling? What do you want?" She asks ignoring the pain.

"It's sad that you cannot remember who I am…but it does not matter. Once the two tailed comet comes nothing will matter and all within this world and yours will be under my control." Suddenly a large obsidian dragon appears before her, smiling gruesomely as both fresh and blotted blood hung from its twisted fangs. Macy could sense the evil that dwelled within the creature's heart, causing her arm to burn fierce. The closer it came, the more her fears and doubts began to drown her mind and soul.

"Who are you?"

"The one who will end you youngling…"

"Leave her be…" Draco's voice rung out suddenly from the darkness as a bright ball of light appeared between them. The dragon hisses and backs away slowly.

"This has nothing to do with you drake." It hisses again. Draco fully forms and growls, standing over Macy protectively.

"It does when you threaten my youngling. Now leave…" He growls more irritable than before. With another hideous glance at both of them, it departs into the shadows.

"Don't take this as a victory; I will have what is mine…"

"Draco…" She gasps shaking. It was the first time she had felt herself literally falling into despair over a creature she so loved. He wraps around her and nuzzles her gently, eyes wavering from the feeling he was getting from her.

"It's all right my dear, I'm here now…" He gently brings her closer to his chest and hums a tune to calm her. "Don't allow your fears to get you my dear. You are strong youngling…"

"Why do you call me youngling?"

"I will tell in due time…" He states calmly. Her shaking stops as he nuzzles her even more. "Remember I am still with you. Never forget that…"

Hope you like and plz R&R


End file.
